


Meeting

by Sda209



Category: Hataraku Maou-Sama! | The Devil Is a Part-Timer!
Genre: Demon & Human Interactions, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3781297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sda209/pseuds/Sda209
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alciel happens to run into Rika after a trip to the grocery store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting

The afternoon still hung over as if the morning had never moved. The sun's bright and gay smile washes over the towers of stone, often called buildings and sometimes "skyscrapers," the steel carriages referred to as "cars," and its milling residents without a care in a world.

Once I have paid for the groceries, I retrieve the plastic bags and began the journey back to our "castle." In all honesty, even I have began doubting the nomenclature of our home. Nevertheless, its name serves as a reminder that we are foreigners of this world, and we will always be until the day we return to our homelands: the islands of Ente Isla—somehow, I doubt we will ever return in the foreseeable future.

I hear in the morning that a rainstorm is to be expected around this time, and I was thankful that I have brought with me an umbrella in the case that the rain clouds arrive early. Certainly, it would be embarrassing to arrive home soaked to the skin and with one's groceries soggy, and perhaps inedible. O, what a cruel fate to be subject to!

Picking up the pace, my eyes suddenly catch glimpse of a pair of brown eyes for a brief moment: eyes that I do recognize. I plant my feet in its tracks and turned around; the both of our eyes meeting at once.

"A-Ah, A-Ashiya!"

It is one of the Hero's coworkers and friends. "Suzuki?" As a friend of our sworn enemy (who has turned to more of rival, nowadays), it would be natural for me to avoid Suzuki in any given chance, wherein this is unfortunately(?) not the case. Lest the Hero is accompanying her, I find myself making small talk with Suzuki—a woman: a female human of all creatures in this world. As a servant demon serving the Demon Lord, I should be disgusted, and as a matter fact I am.

At least at first.

The last time I felt this way was during my undercover watch concerning Sire and a female coworker who has taken a love interest to my Lord. At the time, I felt slandered that a mere human woman would dare to make merry with the Lord of Demons. Gradually, this feeling of resentment eventually came to pass, wherein I no longer feel the same level of fury whenever I think of Sasaki being together with Sire. Perhaps it was a matter of desensitization: I have seen Men in my time being so accustomed to violence during my conquest of one of the islands that I might as well mistaken them either for half-breed demons or demons wearing human skin. Surely, the same principle is being applied here, but in a different perception.

In this case I did not speak, for my tongue is twisted and no words could leave my throat. I had nothing to speak of at the moment and I thought it would have been best to let Suzuki speak first, regardless.

"Uh... funny c-coincidence meeting y-you here, r-right?" Her smile and levity seems forced, from the looks of it.

I nod once, keeping my expression stoic. "Indeed, Suzuki. It is almost as if fate intended for us to meet here." My saying is merely a matter of expression: a sort of joke among us demons if a friend of ours or someone whom we know happens to cross paths with us one day.

Obviously, Suzuki read the joke as something else. "F-Fate, yeah, r-right." She keeps nodding to herself, as if to confirm something that probably is unnecessary in reality. A child could tell that something is bothering her; I do not think Suzuki is one for subtlety—which, now that I think about it, also applies to the Hero. In a more destructive and terrifying manner, that is.

"So… w-what'cha' bringin' with y-you? Groceries, I t-take it?"

An attempt to change the subject. Interesting… "Why yes. I am bringing these to our home to prepare lunch for Hanzou and I. Why do you ask?"

"J-Just wondering!"

Curious. Just what is making Suzuki anxious? "Is something the matter, Suzuki? You seem awfully crimson right now."

Her eyes widen, and her hands began waving and flaying a bit. "'C-Crimson?!' No, no, no, not at all! Okay, maybe I-I'm feeling under the w-weather a bit, b-but, well, I-I was actually on my w-way to the pharmacy, a-actually, s-so, uh, yeah..."

Oh, she was under the weather? Now that I think about it, her cheeks seem flush with pink for unexplainable reasons...

Wait, what the heaven am I thinking? I need to return to our castle right now and-

"Yo, Ashiya?" Her hand was awfully close to my eyes. I nearly swat in instinct but held back and blinked instead. "A-Are you alright? You kinda zoned out t-there for a moment..."

"I-I am alright," I hold my forehead. "It is nothing to worry of."

At that moment, I notice her swallowing and looking away. I do not know what is making her anxious, and I doubt it is her illness, but Suzuki is definitely in need of assistance. I think my Lord and Lucifer can wait a little longer...

"Rika. Just, call me Rika."

Curious, I stare at her blankly. I am aware that one should refer to the other party by their given name or a nickname should they request it, but I felt…perplexed. Why did she feel the need to ask me to refer to her by her given name from now on?

Perhaps I should return the favor?

"If your request of me is to refer to you by your given name, then you can refer to me as 'Shirou,' Rika."

Suzuki—err, Rika—suddenly stepped back a foot, slightly gasping. I do not think she noticed my thorough observation of her out-of-character actions, but perhaps it is for the best. Rika's cheeks are crimson as a succubi, her stature is lowered and defensive, and, well…Rika is acting very strangely, that I can say.

"S-Sure, S-S-Shirou..."

The only thing I could do is give a firm nod; perhaps I could direct her to the pharmacy instead? "Perhaps I should lead you to the pharmacy in the case you are sick..."

"N-No no no! I-I'm fine! Err, I mean…s-sure, y-yeah, v-very sick! I-I got the f-flu of all things, ugh, damn my stuffy nose!" Rika's forced coughs and empty snivels do not convince me…but is she suffering an affliction that I have yet to realize? I do not know everything of this world yet, and I do not wish to find myself in bed suffering from a disease that strikes you from within while preserving your exterior as if you are fine, and all simply because I was ignorant of the dangers!

"Let's make our way to the pharmacy, then! Vitamin C tablets would surely be an ameliorative suggestion?" Gently taking her arm I begin leading her down the pharmacy. Yet, Rika's cheeks still remain...scarlet. Is it one of the few symptoms of this flu?

Rika nods, wearily(?) glancing at me. "Y-Yeah…I would appreciate it, Shirou..."

There are still countless mysteries awaiting my fellow demons and I in this world known as Earth, and even an entire history unknown to us. After I take Rika to the pharmacy—I need to consult my Lord or Lucifer on Rika's affliction soon afterward—perhaps I could peruse the local library again and search for some books concerning Earth's history. It would be worth the read, I think.

As Rika and I enter the pharmacy, I noticed the sun and sky to be seemingly gayer than I originally thought.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fan fiction from the FanFiction.net site (as some of you are aware, I own an account over at that site) and I was surprised no one wrote about it there. I don't know if anyone has written for AlcielXRika, but if not then this is the first! But if so, then this is one of the several on this side of the fan fiction world!
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading this vignette, and any feedback received is greatly appreciated!
> 
> -Sda209.


End file.
